gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M07
Access to Sector M07 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M06, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M07 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Sallin * Special Places ** Sallin Holy Land *** Battle Demon Striker (1294, 1188, 1210, 1216, 9,824,675) (Tree Assist) **** , 6x Maintenance Accelerator (30m), 6x Eden Accelerator (30m) ** City of Vassago - Goodwill and Defend need updates *** Defend 1(1326, 1157, 1257, 1236, 10.18m) *** Defend 2(1539, 1359, 1408, 1392, 13.27m) *** Defend 3(1592, 1504, 1442, 1542, 17.2m) *** Defend 4(1728, 1644, 1597, 1559, 21.6m) *** Defend 5(844, 804, 795, 858, 5.0m) ** Valefor - Store *** "Assassin jacket" (Quest Item) *** Bloodthirst Vine Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) *** "Parasitic Stinger" (Combo Skill) ** Bailan Square *** Level 5 Wartree: **** Hire Ancient Tree Guard (Friendliness 20) *** Level 10 Wartree: **** - Buy Ancient Tree Guard gene (Friendliness 80) ** Elvish Garden (Explore 10%) *** Wipe out devils (+Trees) (1430, 1345, 1276, 1307, 12.5m) - , *** Hire Florist Fairy clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Florist Fairy gene (friendliness 30) *** Hire Tree Pixie clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Tree Pixie gene (friendliness 50) ** Berly Plain (Explore 30%) - Airship Shop ** Baiman Altar (Explore 60%) ** Dormant Ancient Tree (Explore 100%) * Mining ** , , ** 115x Moonstone I, 345x Rainbow Spore I, 265x Magical Seed I, 215x Oak I, 352x Biological Nutrient * Explore ** , 65x Moonstone I, 260x Rainbow Spore I, 185x Magical Seed I, 315x Oak I, 438x Biological Nutrient Pitts * Explore ** , 230x Rainbow Spore I, 435x Magical Seed I, 365x Oak I, 231x Biological Nutrient * Dave's Backyard (Explore 10%) ** Mini Maze - Requires Sunflower Gumball ** I can help clean up zombies" - 2x Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 2x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 2x Eden Accelerator (60m) * Pea Garden (Explore 25%) ** Fight (862, 907, 793, 833, 5.2m) - 15x Magical Seed I, *** Appease plant - "Pea Gun" gene * Tree of Wisdom (Explore 45%) ** "Watering" -> "Shake" - "Living Seed" (Sallin Quest Item), 20x Magical Seed I * Shadowy Pit (Explore 70%) ** Investigate - "Destruction mushroom (quest item) ** "explore" (Level 3 Exploration analysis required) *** Fight Giant Zombie (1547, 1592, 1439, 1520, 13.8m) - Giant Zombie gene, Space Transitioner, Eden Accelerator (7d) *** Search - Obtain "Zombie armor" - Giant Zombie powerup * Dave's Store (Explore 100%) ** - "Ice Mushroom" (Quest item for Swam) ** - 20x Biological Nutrient (Limit 10) ** - 5x Eden Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 5x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 3x Primary Propellant (Limit 10) ** - Small Shield Generator (Limit 10) ** - Large Shield Generator (Limit 5) ** $$$ - "Dave's Cart" *** , , 80x Moonstone I, 80x Rainbow Store I, 80x Magical Seed I, 80x Oak Marlene * Explore ** , 365x Rainbow Spore I, 315x Magical Seed I, 305x Oak I, 205x Biological Nutrient * Jewelry Lake (Explore 10%) ** Investigation - Mysterious Crystal (Quest Item), 100x Arcane Crystal, 30x Holy Crystal * Human Palace (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - 5x Uranium Storage Device, 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) ** "sneak into" (requires Assassin's Cover from Valefor) -"Purification of the spring" (Sallin Quest Item), * Thornwall (Explore 100%) ** Investigate - 3x Eden Accelerator (3h), 3x Advanced Propellant Koba *Explore ** , 12500x Competent Cell, 360x Cultivation Accelerator (10m), 40x Moonstone I, 213x Biological Nutrient * Primitive Village (Explore 10%) ** Melee (840, 765, 821, 798, 4.8m)- , 20x Oak I * Traveler's Remain (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - Eden Accelerator (8h), 2x Small Shield Generator * Withered Vine (Explore 100%) ** Investigation - 5x Primary Propellant, 5x Moonstone I ** Communicate (requires Level 3 Analysis) *** Use "Big demon blood" (from Defend #5 on Sallin) to obtain Bloodthirst Vine Gumball Swam *Explore ** , 75x Gem, 75x Gumball Pot, 50x Volcanic I, 220x Biological Nutrient * Mephitis Forest (Explore 10%) ** Investigation - 3x Gas Storage Device, 10x Oak I, ** Study - Cyborg Gumball - Power +2, MP +20 * Mushroom Planting Base (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 5x Electricity Storage Device ** Experimental gene - Obtain Rainbow Mushroom (Swam Quest Item), 80x Biological Nutrient * Mushroom King (Explore 100%) ** Greetings - Obtaine Bloodthirsty Vine Trial Item, ** Trade 3 mushrooms ("Rainbow"(Swam 50%), "Destruction"(Pitts 70%), "Ice"(Pitts 100%) for 30x Rainbow Spore I Lottery Draw Star *Explore after beating Tartarus Gate *Send gumball to explore to find random rewards *Important Rewards: **"Demon Wings" - **Ancient Ritual Sacrifice **Large Lich gene fragment x10 Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion (764, 810, 787, 833, 4.7m) to colonize *Colonize for , 810x Eden Accelerator (10m), 540x Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerators (10m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G *Mine for , 1650x Limestone I, 1375x Sandstone I, 170x Volcanic I, 204x Biological Nutrient *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E *Mine for , 825x Marble I, 2500x Granite I, 1125x Sandstone I, 217x Biological Nutrient *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for , 1675x Marble I, 850x Limestone I, 230x Volcanic I, 198x Biological Nutrient *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 8 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (1152, 1023, 1072, 1054, 7.9m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (1124, 1054, 1023, 1174, 8.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (1139, 1050, 1189, 1075, 8.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (1103, 1211, 1160, 1045, 8.6m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *Universe Beacon (M08) - B7